Annoying Teme!
by reealasca
Summary: [SasuNaru] Cerita soal Naruto yang menderita karena kemana-mana dibuntutin cowok resek bin nyebelin di sekolah barunya. RnR Please!


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Genre: Romance, Comedy (?)**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: BL, AU, Typo(s),** **OOC,** **Gaje, bahasa nggak baku, nggak sesuai EYD juga kayaknya, dan masih banyak lagi**

 **.**

 **Nggak suka, jangan baca!**

 **.**

Baru juga seminggu pindah, Naruto udah dijadiin target aja sama si cowok resek yang suka banget cari masalah ke dia, di sekolah barunya. Apes banget dia seminggu ini. Naruto udah tiga kali ditegur, lima kali bersihin toilet dan sekali dapat surat peringatan dari sekolah. Gara-gara cowok itu.

Nyebelinnya cowok itu nggak pernah dihukum apa-apa, dan nggak pernah dapat apa-apa. Dia nggak ditegur, nggak dimarahi, nggak dikasih peringatan. Cuma Naruto yang seperti itu, yang ditegur. Yang salah. Yang nakal. Yang badung. Sialan banget kan! Curang nggak sih?

Alasannya katanya Naruto duluan yang main pukul. Cowok itu sok jadi korban. Dia nggak (mau ngaku) salah apa-apa. Akunya, dia cuma mau bantuin Naruto atau cuma mau ngasih tau hal penting aja. Tapi dasar si Naruto nya yang kelewat sombong sehingga malah marah-marah, nggak mau dengerin orang, dan langsung main pukul gak jelas.

Fitnah itu!

Faktanya nih ya, cowok itu duluan yang selalu cari ribut sama Naruto. Resek banget tau. Naruto kemana-mana dia ngikutin. Lagi pelajaran diapelin. Beli minum dibuntutin. Ke toilet ditungguin. Bolos ditemenin. Udah gitu tiap detik dikomporin. Gimana nggak kesel nggak pengen nonjok coba? Apa sih munya dia? Asdfjk!

Nyebelinnya lagi, walaupun dia tukang cari masalah sama Naruto, cowok itu rupanya cowok tampan yang teladan dan pintar dan tampan yang jadi idola seluruh murid cewek satu sekolah, pun katanya orangnya baik banget dan tampan yang katanya jelmaan Arjuna si pangeran tampan. Prettt! Tampan nya nggak usah diulang ulang juga kali. Tampanan juga Naruto.

Btw, cowok itu kalau nggak salah namanya Sasuke. Naruto bukannya pernah kenalan atau apa ya, jangan sok bikin salah paham. Dia cuma sering denger aja pas cewek-cewek satu kelasnya teriak-teriak manggilin cowok itu kalau lewat depan kelas. Soalnya cowok itu sering banget lewat depan kelas Naruto.

Pernah kemarin cowok itu lewat waktu lagi pelajaran Fisika. Dia ngomong pakai bahasa bibir komat-kamit waktu nggak sengaja tukar pandang sama si Naruto. Kalau bunyi pasti kedengeran deh dia ngomong 'Dobe' gitu. Tapi cewek sekelas malah langsung jejeritan heboh dikira bilang 'Love' ke mereka. Ampun deh! Satu kelas langsung kena hukum sama Bu Anko yang super galak naudzubilah itu jadinya.

Itu tuh salah satu kisah kenapa Naruto bersihin toilet gara-gara si ayam. Kejadian lainnya persis kayak gitu sampai tiga kali. Cuma yang sekali sama pak Iruka—guru Biologi sekaligus pembina OSIS—waktu mau praktek bedah kodok.

Waktu itu Sasuke masuk nyerahin proposal. Terus cewek-cewek pada bengong ngeliatin, padahal kandang kodoknya udah dibuka. Kodoknya lepas semua. Yang sadar malah cuma jerit-jerit sendiri sampai naik-naik ke atas meja. Satu lab langsung ricuh. Pak Iruka lalu menenangkan dengan menggebrak meja.

 _ **BRAK!—**_ Naruto tersentak sadar dari melamun nya saat mendengar meja ditendang keras-keras. Refleks menoleh, dia melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri angkuh menyilangkan lengan di depan dadanya. SHIT! Kenapa dia tahu Naruto ada disini.

"Dobe, kalau mau diperkosa olehku buka sekalian bajumu, jangan cuma pamer perut. Mau masuk angin?"

 _Twich!_

Tuh kan. Cowok itu kalau ngomong nyebelin banget! Bikin Naruto kesel setengah mati.

Btw, baru juga dipikirin udah nongol aja tuh orang. Ini nih salah satu yang bikin kesel sekaligus heran, lagi-lagi Sasuke bisa menemukan dimana dia berada lalu cari masalah dengan ngomong seenaknya gitu. Udah capek-capek dia cari tempat sembunyi, eh gampang banget ketemunya!

Naruto buru-buru ambil posisi duduk, lalu mendelik sebal pada cowok resek itu—meskipun nggak mempan.

"Bukan urusanmu! Kenapa kamu bisa tau aku ada disini sih, Teme?! Pergi sana!" Naruto membalas galak, mengusir Sasuke. Tapi cowok itu malah berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dengan kilat tajam di matanya seolah siap menerkam.

"Oh~ jadi beneran pengen diperkosa nih?" ujar Sasuke ngawur.

Naruto mendelik horror, keselnya udah lari duluan entah kemana. Selama ini Naruto nggak pernah takut kalau dia bakal diperkosa cowok, alasannya ya karena dia juga cowok dan bukan homo. Tapi kalau urusannya sama Sasuke yang suka ngotot nggak bisa diprediksi itu, beda lagi ceritanya! Naruto lumayan takut.

Dia lalu mundur pelan-pelan, tapi belakangnya udah tembok. Naruto terjebak, sementara si _teme_ udah satu langkah di depannya.

"Hm~" Sasuke jongkok, menyeringai sinis sambil melihat perut Naruto yang sexy. Setelahnya— _ **SREET!—**_ Dia menarik seragam Naruto sampai seluruh kancingnya lepas. Naruto kaget, kelepasan teriak kayak banci.

"Kenapa teriak, hm? Kamu ingin diperkosa olehku kan? Aku cuma bantuin buka bajunya aja."

"Yaakkk— _teme_ sialan! Bukan begitu! Aku nggak mau diperkosa sama kamu. Minggir! Minggiiirrr!" Naruto berontak, mendorong-dorong dada bidang Sasuke kayak perawan mau diperkosa. Tapi Naruto emang beneran peraw—perjaka kok.

"Terus kalau sama yang lain mau? Kok sama aku enggak? Masa?~ Lalu kenapa kamu tadi pamer perut sexy kamu ke aku~" Sasuke malah kesenengan menggoda. Sambil menyeringai usil, dia makin memepet Naruto ke tembok, walaupun kupingnya sakit banget dengerin terikan super cempreng si Naruto.

"YAAAAKKKKKK! NGGAK GITU! Minggir Teme! Aku nggak mau! Jangan perkosa aku! Aku nggak mau diperkosa siapa-siapa! MINGGIIIIRRRRRR! TEMEEE! Yaaakkkk-hmfh—"

"Shhh! Diam dulu Dobe!" Sasuke lama-lama nggak tahan juga sama berisiknya. Jadi, dia sumpal aja mulut Naruto pakai roti isi melon yang dia bawa di saku blazer.

"Mfhhhm!" Naruto mendelik minta dilepas. Sasuke menyerah.

"Iya. Iya. Aku lepas. Aku juga nggak akan perkosa kamu. Aku cuma bercanda kok, oke? Santai aja. Dasar _dobe_." ujar Sasuke lagi-lagi cari ribut. Sebenernya dia masih pengen banget godain si Dobe sambil sentuh-sentuh sana sini mumpung ada kesempatan, tapi dia masih sayang kuping.

Sasuke lalu duduk di sebelah Naruto, anteng. Sedangkan Naruto—setelah dilepas—langsung menggeser bokongnya sejauh dua meter dari Sasuke, sambil memeluk roti isi melon, dengan takut-takut melirik ke arahnya.

Sasuke langsung mendecih, cemburu pada si melon. "Nggak usah jauh-jauh juga kali! Sini deketan atau jadi nih aku perkosa?" ujarnya ketus plus dongkol abis.

Naruto langsung menggeser lagi bokongnya ke tempat semula. Nggak sudi banget kalau dia sampai diperkosa sama Sasuke, emang dia homo apa mau main diperkosa? Tuh kan, makin hari si Teme kelakuannya makin aneh aja. Makin sableng. Dia cari masalah terus lagi.

Tapi kali ini Sasuke kelewatan banget menurutnya. Naruto jadi takut beneran. Takut kalau tadi Sasuke beneran memperkosa lalu nyebarin gosip kalau dia homo, terus nanti gimana? Naruto bakal dikeluarin pasti. Itu nggak boleh terjadi!

Soalnya Naruto udah janji sama mamih Kushina kalau dia bakal jadi anak baik-baik dan nggak akan berantem lagi. Dia bakal rajin belajar dan lulus sekolah secara baik-baik. Kalau dia sampai dikeluarin gimana perasaan mamih Kushina nanti? Apalagi kalau sebabnya gara-gara dia homo terus diperkosa temannya—gawat abis.

Info penting nih: Naruto itu tenaganya nggak seberapa. Dia kalah jauh sama Sasuke udah dibuktiin sendiri kemarin-kemarin. Naruto nggak bakal bisa melawan karena kalah tenaga. Emang sih, di sekolah yang dulu dia hobi berkelahi. Cuma dia lebih sering kena pukul kalau nggak cuma teriak-teriak dukung temannya. Sekarang ngerti?

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam pelan memperhatikan.

Lagi-lagi Naruto bengong sendiri. Sebenarnya dia kesel banget dikacangin, tapi sekarang malah gemas jadi pengen banget nyium bibir Dobe-nya ini. Ekspresi bengongnya itu loh lucu banget soalnya, kadang senyum, cemberut, atau kesel gitu. Sasuke menatapnya sampai nggak kedip.

Udah sepuluh menit Naruto betah bengong kayak gitu. Dibangunin sayang, tapi bentar lagi bel masuk. Sasuke mendesah pelan sebelum menoel pipi Naruto, setengah nggak rela setengah kesempatan. Si empunya tersentak kaget langsung menoleh.

"Dobe! Udah cepet dimakan rotinya. Sebentar lagi masuk."

Sasuke lalu menyodorkan jus jeruk pada Naruto. Naruto _loading_ sebentar.

"Eh? Untukku?" dasar _dobe_ , malah bertanya bingung. Tapi toh dia nurut aja makan roti melon dari Sasuke sekaligus jus jeruknya. Soalnya dia lapar. Nggak sempet cari makan gara-gara cari tempat sembunyi buat menghindari Sasuke, nggak tahu akhirnya bakal tetep ketauan gini.

Naruto makan dengan lahap, lupa nggak tanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke kasih makanan ke dia atau kenapa Sasuke tahu Naruto belum makan siang. Padahal yang ngasih udah pamrih kepengen ditanya. _Lupa apa nggak peka sebenarnya? Apa malah nggak peduli?_ batin Sasuke merana.

Ha—ah!

Sasuke menghela napas, tinggal mikirin seragam Naruto yang kancingnya lepas semua. Dia lalu melepas blazer sekaligus sweater-nya, menyerahkannya sekaligus pada Naruto.

"Pakai itu sebelum masuk kelas. Aku pergi dulu. Kamu yang cepet makannya." ujarnya sambil melambai.

Sasuke ngomong sambil jalan tanpa nengok lagi ke belakang. Takut bernafsu melihat cara makan Naruto yang unyu sekaligus biar kelihatan tambah keren dikit gitu. Haduh dasar!

Sedangkan Naruto lagi-lagi lambat me- _loading_. Butuh berhitung sampai seratus supaya dia sadar kalau seluruh kancing bajunya udah lepas semua. Nar, Nar~

 **.**

 **...TBC...  
**

 **.**

Halo semua~ aku newbie. Salam kenal~ Gimana ceritaku? Review ya! Meskipun aku juga pembaca yang kadang suka silent tapi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya XDD. Aku lagi belajar nulis. terus kebetulan dikasih akun yang nggak kepake sama temen :'D

Thanks ya yang udah baca ceritaku~

Btw, aku jelasin dikit. Naruto disini tuh taunya kalau homo ya uke, jadi kalau cowok di-ekhm cowok ya gara-gara dia homo...yang ekhm-in belum tentu homo. Btw, tau kan ya bedanya Teme/Dobe sama _teme/dobe_ xD

Oke, jaa~


End file.
